thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stargate TL1
Re: Portal Idea Morning! I'm very glad that you liked my Portal Template Idea. It will certainly make things easier for us as well as reduce unnecessary clutter on the episode's Source Code page. Yes, I surely could use your help as there are a LOT of templates to create! LOL! :-) Good idea. I'll start with the Good Characters and you can start with the Evil Characters. Then we'll move onto Creatures, Vehicles, Weapons and Locations. Re: ThunderCats are GO!!! Firstly, congrats on getting so much work done on the wiki! Awesome stuff! Between the three of us, I think we pretty much know all there is about ThunderCats and with time can probably fill up that entire section without any outside help. It is the SIlverHawks and TigerSharks section that I am always concerned about. Those are the ones where we especially need help from people who are more familiar with them. But I'm sure that we will get some good contributors too! :-) Secondly, posting on Thundercats.ws and 80's Cartoons forums is a great idea. Also adding links to WIkipedia. May I also suggest creating a thread in the message board of the ThunderCats page on IMDb as well. Regarding that Promotion Form, I was just brainstorming some ideas and thought maybe the title should be something like'' "Welcome to the ThunderCats Wiki"'' (as they suggested, simple) and the description coould be something like: "''ThunderCats Ho! Wiki is a comprehensive database of everything related to the ThunderCats that anyone can edit. The cartoon show, the books, the merchandise, the toys and even related shows like SilverHawks and TigerSharks are all cataloged here." ''And for the images, we could send one of our main page banner and some screenshots of iconic scenes like "Sight Beyond Sight", "Lion-O Ho-ing", "Mumm-Ra Transforming" etc. These are just my suggestions, let me know what you think. 926 pages! That's superb! Now we have to hit that coveted 1000 pages mark! :-) Sure, I'll be happy to help out with any stuff that you need for the FB and Youtube pages. I can also ask Wilycub for help if needed. I'm generally only good with designing and using Photoshop but WIlycub is a fantastic artist so he can do things I can't. Have you seen any of his ThunderCats paintings? They are mind-blowing! Well on the one hand, I am looking forward to more people joining the wiki but one th other hand, I am a bit concerned about the vandals and bullies who will natrually come as well. I just wish we had a few more reliable contributors before we go public. That way, they could help us by spotting any vandals who try to disrupt the wiki. Otherwise it's going to be a lot of work for just the three of us to "police" the wiki all the time. A few more helpful and vigilant eyes would help! I have asked a few nice folks to join but it seems that they are apprehensive due the "scary" attitude that they have witnessed at "you-know-where"! They think that we might be like that too. MissTique (talk) 04:29, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: High Res Photos Here is the link to the high-res photo of Lion-O that I uploaded: And it was really good to chat to you! :-) Hope we bump into each other again soon! MissTique (talk) 13:26, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Small Suggestion/Request The Menu bar at the top of the wiki which says "On the WIki", "Series", "Comics" etc. Is there a way that you could put links to the "Locations", "Vehicles", "Weapons", "Cast & Crew" up there as well? It's just so easy to navigate the Character Pages (Good, Evil, Creatures) via that menu so I thought that if these other sections are also up there, it would be easier to go to them. :-) MissTique (talk) 13:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Menu at the top Morning! I managed to figure out how to edit the menu at the top. Right now I've put a section of "Others" and put all the Vehicles, Lcoations, Weapons etc. under there. I hope you don't mind. Its just temporary, you can edit it as per your preference. Right now I just did it because I constantly jump between these sections, adding pages, so it becomes easier if I can go straight from Locations to Vehicles to Weapons. :-) I also finished all the "Voice Actors" Profiles. ;-) MissTique (talk) 06:25, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Morning! Hi Stargate! Hope you are well. We have now reached 970 Pages! Quite a feat in a very short time! I can almost feel the big 1000 mark. :-) I've been adding more info to the empty character pages and adding bits and pieces here and there. BTW, the Badges look superb! Well done! MissTique (talk) 04:23, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Badges Sorry I haven't added any more info to the toy section. I was out of town for a couple of days. But I have lots of stuff that I hope to put there. The pictures and videos that you have added to the statues and figures pages are great! They make the pages appear more vibrant. Thanks for those. I noticed the badges. They look very nice. I'm continuing with building the toy section but in the meantime if there's anything I can help with, just let me know. Thanks Wilycub (talk) 03:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Apologies No apologies required, buddy! We all deserve a few days of from tiem to time. And considering how much work you have put in, you deserve a lot more days off! But don't go away for long, I'll get lonely! :-) The Top Navigation looks aces!!! Well done. I absolutely LOVED the new statue photos that you have added. We are still very behind in the number of photos. Need to reach around 4,000 pics to stay ahead of the game! :-) MissTique (talk) 04:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC) 10 Pages to go! Morning! Just 10 more pages to go before he hit our target! :-) Yes, you are right, it won't be as difficult for us to reach our goal of 4000 images once we start adding the episode screenshots etc. Haha, yes, the Special:MultipleUploads is a real time-saver! If only there were some way to edit multiple pages at the same time or add multiple pages to categories at the same time. But slow and steady wins the race! MissTique (talk) 14:19, August 7, 2014 (UTC) It's a GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We have reached the coveted 1000 pages! Many congratulations to all of us for the hard work! So how does 1500 pages sound as our next goal??? :-) MissTique (talk) 03:57, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Your Opinion Yes I am very happy about us reaching 1000 pages. It really is quite a feat considering that there's only 3 of us and that we did it in such a short time! :-) Regarding the "Amazon Prime", honestly I don't know anything at all about that. So whatever you decide is fine with me. :-) MissTique (talk) 13:24, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Character Design Sheets Hi Stargate. Hope you are well. I'm really liking the Character Design Sheets that you have added recently. They look awesome!! :-) MissTique (talk) 15:29, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi Stargate. I've been really tied up lately. So many things happening at work that I hardly get any time for myself. Hopefully I'll get everything sorted out by next week and then I'll be able to continue working on the wiki. It's kinda strange that we still haven't gotten any new contributers. :-) MissTique (talk) 16:23, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Greetings! Hi Stargate! Hope you are well. I'm back! Well, sort of. My schedule's still very hectic but I think I can squeeze in some time to continue adding to the wiki. Also Wilycub has been very busy himself so he requested me to continue working on the Toys section using his earlier pages as a template. He also sent me all the Toy images he had so I'm going to get started on that. Once he gets some free time then he'll continue work there. :-) How r things with you? Anything new going on? MissTique (talk) 12:08, August 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi Hey Stargate! Great to see you back! I was getting kinda worried about you. No apologies needed my friend. Sorry to hear the induction has been so tough. I've been working on the toy section, adding stuff and images. Just a few more to go and then I'll get back to the other sections. Don't leave me all alone in this big bad world of wikis! :-) Glad to have you back MissTique (talk) 03:37, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Green Manta Force Trooper Wow! That is incredible news! Many congrats! I am not familiar with this toyline, but a prototype which is one of only 3 produced is EXTREMELY RARE! You should lock it up in a safe! Well done. MissTique (talk) 03:58, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Evening Hi Stargate! Always great to hear from you. No need for apologies, I know how hectic work can get sometimes. My own job isn't a bed of roses! LOL! There are days at a stretch when I don't get a chance to come here. But I try to add something at least once a week. :-) MissTique (talk) 04:31, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Evening 2 Hi Stargate. Good to hear that you are always there, lieke Jaga! I need your guidance, always! :-) I'm happy to hear that a new contributor is joining. The more the merrirer! Who is it, if I may ask? Wilycub is fine. He told that he had gotten a little busy and his internet was also giving him problems. So he sent me all the info that he had on the toys so that I can keep on posting that. He wants the growth of the wiki to continue uninterrupted. :-) Talk soon and have a great day! MissTique (talk) 03:29, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: New Member Hi! Looking forward to the new member. Is he a friend of yours? Happy to hear that things are well with you. All's well at my end, just busy busy. But I did manage to complete the entire LJN toys section (phew!) thanks to all the info and pics from Wilycub. Now I'm starting on the Playful toys section. I hope you get some free time to post stuff here.The wiki is a lonely place with you buddy! :-) MissTique (talk) 13:03, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Hello Stargate. I'm sorry I haven't been active here lately. Was really tied up. But I gave all the toy info and pics to MissTIque and I see that she has almost uploaded most of the stuff. I'll be around now to continue adding more info and pics. Let me know if you need anything. Thanks Wilycub (talk) 13:02, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Merchandise Section Hello! Hope you are well. :-) Just wanted to update you that I have done a lot of work in the TCats 1980s Merchandise section. I have created and added info and pictures to the following sections of Merchandise: *Games & Puzzles *Stationery *Video Games *Storybooks *Coloring & Activity Books *French Encyclopedia *Miscellaneous So a lot more pages added, helping to near our goal of 1500 pages. :-) Take care and hope to see you here soon. MissTique (talk) 07:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wedding Day Many many congratulations on your wedding! Wishing you both a very happy married life. Don't worry about the wiki right now. Focus on the wedding, have fun, it's a very special day. But once you get back from the honeymoon, I expect you back here on the wiki! hahahaha :-) I'm thrilled to hear about all the changes that you have planned for the wiki. I look forward to it! Right now me and Wilycub are building up the toys and merchandise sections. Once those are done then we can get back to the episodes and characters. Congrats once again and have a great wedding! :-) MissTique (talk) 05:15, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Honey, I'm Home Welcome back, dear! I'm very glad to see you back here. I look forward to seeing the new changes as well as welcome any new contributors. :-) MissTique (talk) 04:51, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Long time no hear! Hello chum! Haven't seen you around here in a while. Hope all is well at your end. MissTique (talk) 04:29, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hello Hey! So happy to hear from you. You had disappeared for quite a while there! Sorry to hear that you have to work so hard. Hope you get a break soon. Ya I've been helping Wilycub by adding Toy pics to the pages that he creates. So it's kind of a joint effort! :-) I look forward to seeing the surprises that you have planned! MissTique (talk) 16:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey dude! How r you doing? Hope all is well at your end. I'm still waiting for the surprise that you promised me! :-) MissTique (talk) 05:15, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Are you upset? I wrote on your wall a couple of times but never heard back from you. Just wanted to check if everything was ok. I hope I haven't done or said anything to upset you. Please write back. MissTique (talk) 06:15, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi Stargate. I'm very sorry to hear about your dillema. Your work hours are insane! No human can endure them for long. I understand that work is important but your health comes first. Working like this can be detrimental to both your mental and physical health. I think you have taken the right decision to change jobs. I hope that you find a much better job very soon. Take very good care of yourself my friend. :-) MissTique (talk) 15:04, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Media Section on Episodes pages Hello Stargate! Hope you are well. Any improvement with your job conditions? I got an idea to add a "Meda" section in each episode's page. It will contain links to the VHS and DVDs that contain that particular episode. This will help to interlink and integrate the pages. Right now I have only done this on the "Exodus" episode's page. Please have a look whenever you get time and let me know if you are happy with it and then we can add it to all the other episode pages as well. The more links on a page, the better its rating on search engines! :-) Take care chum! :-) MissTique (talk) 14:02, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Thank you very much for the wishes! :-) I hope that you and your family have a very Merry Christmas as well and a Happy New Year too. I think in a very short time, the three of us have taken this wiki to great heights in terms of content. Something that we should all be proud of. All that's left now is to get more honest contributors. What is your opinion about partnering up with "Thundercatslair.org"? They are currently under a new team lead by Mark/Grizzlor and have changed their name to "ThunderCats.org". I have noticed that they are befriending many Tcats fan sites so maybe we could do the same? They could promote us on their FB page and their mani site and post our link, enocurage people to contribute to this wiki. In return we could do the same for them. What do you think? MissTique (talk) 04:18, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Seasons Greetings Thank you! Wishing you happy holidays. I have really enjoyed helping out here and hope I can continue to do so. I'm happy that you appreciate and like my contributions. Wilycub (talk) 05:51, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. Any problems with my edits or changes, please let me know. Re: Hi Hello! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas! :-) Yes, I think that is a great idea of yours! The 2011 TCats and Silverhawks sections do need a lot of work. So you starting out there will certainly help. I'll continue with the 1980's TCats section (as that is all I know best!). Also Wilycub has been helping a lot to build some of the empty sections there. And I also left a message for our newest member. Since she isn't too familiar with wiki editing, I also suggested that she focus on grammer and spelling correction for now. That will help her get the hang of how things work. And if she gets stuck or has any probelms, she can always contact me and I'll help her out. WIshing you a very prosperous New Year buddy! :-) MissTique (talk) 04:41, December 29, 2014 (UTC)